The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Ivy Geranium, botanically known as Pelargonium peltatum, and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘KLEPP06122’.
The new Ivy Geranium is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Stuttgart, Germany. The objective of the breeding program is to create new freely-branching and uniform Ivy Geranium cultivars with early flowering habit and attractive foliage and flower coloration.
The new Ivy Geranium originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor in Stuttgart, Germany in July, 2002 of a proprietary selection of Pelargonium peltatum identified as code number P 20 035, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with a proprietary selection of Pelargonium peltatum identified as code number F 501, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The cultivar KLEPP06122 was discovered and selected by the Inventors as a flowering plant from within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled environment in Stuttgart, Germany in June, 2003.
Asexual reproduction of the new Ivy Geranium by vegetative terminal cuttings in a controlled environment in Stuttgart, Germany since September, 2003, has shown that the unique features of this new Ivy Geranium are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.